Día de san Valentín
by Flaky02anime
Summary: Hoy es un día muy especial , pero nadie de akatuki sabe que día es. Konan muy enojada por que no lo saben los manda a comprar las proviciones del mes pero para la desgracia de los chicos ya lluvia los pillo en medio camino.


-luego de una tarde tan desastrosa konan , la única mujer de akatsuki , ya muy enojada mando a todos los hombres a hacer las compras del mes lo cual a algunos no les gusto , pero ahí estaban los ocho hombres de akatuki caminando hacia la cueva cargados de bolsas-

Hidan- joder por que tenemos que hacer las putas compras?  
Deisara- porque konan no s dijo , hum  
Kakuzu- no te puedes callar  
Hidan- TU NO ME CALLAS , KAKUZU¡  
Pein- VASTA¡ , ya paren los dos  
-después de ser reprochados por el líder los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo- lo sentimos líder  
Tobi- senpai quiere que lo ayude a cargar las bolsas?  
Deidara-yo puedo con ellas , tobi , hum  
Kisame- chicos soy yo o está comenzando a llover?  
Itachi- eres tu , estás tan obsesionado con el agua que crees que esta lloviendo  
Kisame- vamos itachi-san no seas a si , tan loco por el agua no estoy  
Itachi- si tu lo dices…..  
Tobi- he? –se lleva una de sus manos a su mejilla donde había caído una pequeña gota de agua-  
Sasori- que sucede?  
Tobi- creo que kisame-san tenía razón…..  
kisame- se los dije….

-entonces comenzó a llover a toda fuerza y un silencio incómodo que todos aprovecharon para mirar a itachi con cara de ''con que solo era su imaginación'' a lo cual itachi respondió con su mirada ''no es mi culpa´´ y lo único que rompió el silencio fue una voz gritando a no dar más-

Pein- ¡!ESTA LLOVIENDO LAS BOLSAS SE VAN A MOJAR!¡  
Sasori- konan nos va matar…..  
Todos- !¡A LA CUEVA MAS CERCANNA¡!

-y en un par de segundos todos los chicos comenzaron a correr para encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse que no les costó mucho a lo lejos ver una pequeña cueva que podían utilizar-

Hidan- si tan solo el viejo avaro hubiese pagado las cabañas estaríamos mas cómodos  
Kakuzu- ya gaste mucho dinero en las compras , no gastare mas en unas jodidas cabañas  
Pein- no sigan…  
Kisame- líder , por que konan estaba tan molesta en la mañana?  
Pein- en realidad yo tampoco lo se…  
Itachi- mejor sentémonos un rato en el piso y después seguimos hablando…-para luego este sentarse cómodamente-  
Hidan- el emo tiene razón  
Itachi- no soy emo…  
Los demás- si tu lo dices….

-después de sentarse todos cómodamente en el suelo formando un círculo , procedieron a seguir hablando-

Kakuzu- espero que konan no siga tan gruñona como esta mañana…..

~FLASH BACK~

Konan- bajen a desayunar -la chica estaba con todo el genio del demonio y nadie lo sabía  
Pein- -bajando las escaleras- te sucede algo?  
Konan- no  
Pein- segura? –se sienta en la mesa donde ya estaban todos-  
Deidara- ne~ne –susurro- cuando una mujer dice que no le sucede nada es por que algo le sucede  
Pein- tu crees?  
Hidan- créele , el es mujer , sabe se estas cosas  
Deidara- jódete , que yo soy un hombre  
Hidan- y quien lo puede afirmar? –si , se esta burlando de deidara-  
Kakuzu- yo se quien puede comprobarlo  
Kisame- quien?  
Kakuzu- tobi  
Deidara- -escupe la leche en toda la cara de konan-¡¿ QUE AS DICHO?!  
Itachi- la embarraste….  
Konan- con su permiso –depuse muy educada se paro de la mesa para irse con toda el aura del demonio-  
Sasori- si hoy se venga con nosotros tu tendrás la culpa deidara  
Deidara- ¡!danna¡! , ella ya estaba de mal humor

-después de ese desayuno tan especial todos estaban reunidos viendo la tele , echados en el sofá , pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por la peli azul-

Konan- son un par de flojos no deberían estar echados en este día tan especial  
Los chicos- ¿día especial?  
Kisame- no me digas que hoy es tu cumpleaños?  
Konan- no –con el aura del demonio-  
Pein- ella es del 20 de Febrero  
Kisame- haaaaaa  
Konan- ¿no saben qué día es hoy?  
Los demás- no…..  
Konan- bien –suspiro- entonces par de flojos –el ambiente se pone algo maligno y la chica saca unnn fierro de quien sabe donde (N/A: el fierro golpeador de parejas felices xD)- ¡!BALLAN AL SUPERMERCADO A HACER LAS COMPRAS DEL MES!¡  
Kakuzu- ¿com….compras?  
Konan- si las compras o –lo amenaza con el fierro- ¿tienes alguna objeción?  
Kakuzu- n..no  
Konan- bien…..¡!AHORA BALLAN A COMPRAR¡!  
Los demás- s..si –por tanto miedo los chicos se pararon de sus lugares y se fueron a toda luz a hacer las compras-

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

Sasori- lo que aun no entiendo….  
Deidara- por que hoy es tan especial….. , hum  
Tobi- yo se , yo se –el enmascarado saltaba y brincaba por la cueva dando a entender de que el sabía-  
Hidan- ¡!YA TE ESCUCHE UNA PUTA EZ SE QUE LO SAVES A SI QUE DILO POR EL AMOR DE JASHIN!¡  
Tobi- pero no te enojes –suspiro- hoy es día de san Valentín -lo dijo con toda la alegría del mundo-  
Los demás- ¡!NO MAMES¡! , !¿¡ES HOY¡?!  
Tobi- sip  
Los ukes- ¿¡HOY ES SAN VALENTÍN?!  
Ls semes- estamos jodidos  
Deidara- por eso konan estaba enojada…  
Sasori- hoy…..es San Valenntín…..¿ustedes los sabían par de semes?  
Los semes- no , se los juramos , no nos maten –los par de bebes tan asustados de pucieron en reverencia ante sus respectivos ukes-  
Los ukes- -suspiro- descuiden , nosotros tampoco tenemos un regalo….  
Hidan- pero….ahora que lo pienso…-mete su mano al bolsillo esperando encontrar algo- aquí esta –saca un pequeño chocolate-  
Kakuzu- unn chocolate –con la cara llena de esperanza y amor pensando que su querido hidan se lo daría-  
Hidan- toma Alicia , Feliz Día de San Valentín –le entrega el chocolate-  
Kakuzu- he? , es…para…..¿deidara?  
Hidan- si  
Kakuzu- pero si yo soy tu novio  
Hidan- tu no me hubieses dado nada viejo avaro –le enseña la lengua-  
Deidara- muchas gracias –se abrasan creando un ambiente romántico-  
Tobi- estoy yo presente , no se precipiten….  
Deidara- cierto –suelta a hidan y se va donde estaban la bolsas y saca un pequeño chocolatito- toma –se acerca a hidan y se lo da-  
Tobi- se….senpai…me puso los cuernos delante mi presencia  
Kisame- vamos no llores mamón… -lo consuela-  
Itachi- bien yo no so de dar regalos pero creo que tengo algo para ti…..  
Kisame- ¿enserio? –lleno de ilusiones en la cara-  
Itachi- no para ti , para sasori….  
Kisame- ¿sa…sasori?  
Pein- mi… ¿sasori?  
Itachi- si  
Los semes- son unos crueles –los cuatro estaban en la esquina da la cueva con un aura depre nivel extremo-  
Sasori- si , si , como digan….pero ahora….  
Pein- ahora que?  
Sasori- si esa era la razón la cual konan estaba enojada…..  
Deidara- estaba enojada porque nadie se acordó de que día es hoy y no la saludamos , hum  
Kakuzu- solo por no saludarla?  
Kisame- vamos por jashin este es un día común y corriente

-entonces lo ukes reaccionaron con una cara del demonio que asusto a sus compañeros-

Itachi- un día…  
Hidan- común…  
Saori- y…  
Deidara- corriente…  
Pein- me están asustando…  
Sasori- ya que es un día común y corriente hoy no pasara nada  
Pein- ¿¡QUE!?  
kisame- ja escuchaste eso pein? –si , el se está burlando-  
Itachi- para ti tampoco –mientras le lanzaba una mirada del demonio-  
Kisame- que cruel…-entonces el chico comenzó a llorar estilo anime-  
Kakuzu- hidan…..  
Hidan- no lo pienses viejo avaro hup –para luego correrle la cara dando a entender que estaba enojado-  
Tobi- ¡!DEIDARA SENPAI!¡ -mi entras gritaba como loco para tratar de abrasarlo-  
Deidara- no creas tobi , hum  
Pein- bien , si van a estar todos enojados con todos mejor no hables y esperen a que pace la lluvia para irnos  
Los demás- si puto líder…  
Pein- ¿¡QUE ME AN DICHO!?  
Los demás- que….si querido líder…-aparentando una gran sonrisa en sus caras-

-cinco horas después-

Hidan- ¡!JÓDER!¡ , estaremos aquí todo la puta noche  
Kisame- konan nos ara sufrir…  
Pein- a mi no , ella me ama –claro , el líder se esta luciendo-  
Sasori- ¿que dijiste , pein? –su respectiva pareja ya se había enojado con cierto comentario-  
Pein- n….nada , m…..mi querido sasori…

-después de que todo se mandaron miradas matadoras una voz femenina los llamaba desde la entrada de la puerta-

Konan-!¡chicos¡! , ¿están acá? –gritaba la peli azul desde la entrada de la puerta-  
Tobi- esa…  
Kakuzu- es konan…..  
-mientras que los semes trataban de ver a konan los ukes corrieron a no dar mas para abrasarla y gritar- ¡!KONAN TE EXTRAÑAMOS TANTO , NO NOS VUELBAS A DEJAR¡!  
Konan- pero si solo los mande a hacer las compras…  
Hidan- lo se , lo se Feliz dia de san Valentín –la abrasa aun mas-  
Deidara- perdónanos por olvidarlo –la abrasa mas fuerte-  
Sasori- no debimos olvidar el día mas importante –la abrasa-  
Itachi- para la chica mas hermosa del mundo –la apapacha- (N/A: la abrasa bien fuerte)  
-mientras a lo lejos se veía el aura deprimente de los demás- chicos…  
Los demás- ¿si líder?  
Pein- nos están poniendo los cuernos…  
Los demás- nos dimos cuenta…  
Konan- pero no es a mi a quien deben de saludar…  
Los ukes- ¿a no?  
Konan—solo niega con la cabeza señalando a los semes que estaba deprimidos-  
hidan- -suspiro- esta bien –suelta a konan y camina hacia a kakuzu- oe viejo avaro  
Kakuzu- ¿que quieres?  
Hidan- -lo abrasa- Feliz día San Valentín mi viejo avaro  
Kakuzu-…  
Deidara-ven acá idiota hum –se va a abrasar a tobi con todo su amor-  
Tobi- sen…senpai…-completamente rojo-  
Itachi- -suspiro- no te menospreciare –le da un beso en la boca a kisame-  
Konan- ¿y tu?  
Sasori- ¿yo que?  
Konan- que hay de pein  
Sasori- no tengo remedio –voltea a ver a pein que lo miraba con una carita de ternura- esta bien…-abrasa a 'su' pein  
Konan- creo que estoy tocando el violín… , ¡!CHICOS POR QUE NO COMEMOS!¡  
Los demás- ¡!SI!¡

-bueno tal vez ese no fue el día que konan esperaba que fuera , fue mejor que lo que había imaginado , todos mojados , compartiendo todos en una cueva , todos felices comiendo lo que habían comprado , definitivamente un día empeso mal , pero , termino bien-

~FIN~

okey , este fue el peor fic que hice en mi vida =_='' , solo lo subo por el día se San Valentín y no tengo otro T-T

Feliz Día De San Valentín *-*


End file.
